Radio Conspiracy Theory
by PeachyC
Summary: Over the course of a few weeks, the songs Buffy and the gang hear on the radio become more than coincidental. Could there be someone watching them? (FEMSLASH, Rated R to be safe; mild situations, language, violence, etc.[Not just BF, lots more pairings to
1. I Play Them Too

Author: BlackHeartedRebel

Summary: Over the course of two weeks, the songs Buffy and the gang hear on the radio become more than coincidental. Could there be someone watching them? (Romance Femslash,) You dun like? Then be gone, evil homophobe -glare- I think this takes place in the last season.

Pairings: B/F, **MINOR **W/K, W/T(you'll see, oh you'll see..-Evil laugh- :P) and very minor F/?

Disclaimer: Nothing, I own. Simple, is it not? My Yoda speak confusing, it is. XD

Radio Conspiracy Theory

The blonde slayer stormed out of the training room in a huff, acting immaturely, she knew, but how **rude** could Faith possibly be?

* * *

'_Checkin' me out, B?' Faith had asked with her signature smirk._

'_What! No! You perv.' Buffy said half-heartedly, though she was, indeed, checking her training partner out._

'_You want summa this?' the other slayer had said jokingly, bumping Buffy with her hips._

_She didn't know why, but her face went totally red from that comment, either from anger or embarrassment, but she shouted some profane curse towards the brunette and found herself picking up her weapons bag and storming out._

* * *

As soon as she got home, the full effect of her regret and guilt for saying such an awful thing to Faith had sunk in. 

She sighed, showered, and flopped down on her bed, where she lay now, half an hour later.

'S_hould I just call her?' _She thought to herself. She nodded, hoping the younger girl would accept her apology.

She dialed the number of Faith's cell phone.

"Faith? Hi... Faith?" It only took a word to get the other girl to hang up, and that had left Buffy hurting more.

She hung up the receiver and lay down, caring less and less about the water that was wetting her pillow.

She glanced at her clock, _'Dawn won't be home from school for another hour'_ She sighed heavily and leaned over, flipping her mini pink radio on and tuned it to "Classic Soft Rock".

'_Good, something to put me to sleep.' _She thought.

"COMING UP NEXT ON CSR 102.4, we have some George Michael for you, followed by some Soft Cell," The announcer's voice boomed through the small speakers, and Buffy semi-shrugged. George Michael wasn't so bad.

Everything was fine...until the song started.

_**Well I guess it would be nice  
If I could touch your body  
I know not everybody  
Has got a body like you  
  
But I've got to think twice  
Before I give my heart away  
And I know all the games you play  
Because I play them too  
**_

Buffy tapped her finger on her leg, oblivious of any meaning behind this.

_**  
Oh but I  
Need some time off from that emotion  
Time to pick my heart up off the floor  
And when that love comes down  
Without devotion  
Well it takes a strong man baby  
But I'm showing you the door**_

_**'Cause I gotta have faith...**_

Her eyes went wide, and she leaned over as quickly as humanly (or Slayerly) possible, flipping it off.

"Now that is just unfair." She sort of laughed at herself, and the irony of that song.

She sighed, running her fingers through her hair and shaking her head.

'This is silly, it's probably over now anyways...' She thought, and flipped it back on.  
  
Yes I've gotta have faith... The song finished, and Buffy nearly growled, she picked up the radio and threw it across the room, leaving a nice little dent in her pink wallpaper.

'Stupid faith...' She thought, unsure of who she was referring to.

* * *

(Want more? I have lots, believe me. - B.H.R.) 


	2. Detox

Author: BlackHeartedRebel

Summary: Over the course of two weeks, the songs Buffy and the gang hear on the radio become more than coincidental. Could there be someone watching them? (Romance Femslash,) You dun like? Then be gone, evil homophobe -glare- I think this takes place in the last season.

Pairings: B/F, MINOR W/K, W/T (you'll see, oh you'll see. -Evil laugh-: P) and very minor F/ "?". Also, a small mention of the forever-evil B/S pairing (Eventually).

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Radio Conspiracy Theory 

Chapter 2

'I, am awesome, I hung up on her! And it didn't even hurt!' Faith thought, lying with her arms tucked behind her head. A nice, relaxed position for someone who was being forced to live in a run-down motel.

'Not like she doesn't deserve it... bitch' She thought, her grin falling sharply. She sighed, however, knowing she could never _really_ hate Buffy.

She suddenly got a surge of energy to do something. Perhaps clean her small room. It reminded her of rust, and water stains, and it smelled like week-old sex, but no matter how much she hated it, she always came back. Maybe, at one point, she had thought, maybe even hoped, that she could have lived with Buffy, and been an honorary Scooby. She snorted. "Cha-ha, right." She said aloud.

"Need some tunes..." She said, wiping her palms on her pant legs and reaching to press the power button on her digital radio.

"THE NEXT HOUR ON THE EDGE! WE HAVE SOME MARILYN MANSON, BUT FIRST! WE HAVE-" The speakers went static, and it continued in a slow motion kind of voice; "TRE-BL-E CH-A-RGER!!!!!!"

Faith did the horns symbol with her right hand and scrunched her nose "YEAAAH!" She yelled, hearing the heavy guitar intro.

_Take a step off your soapbox and see _

_What it's like to be on the ground _

Check your ego in detox, baby 

_Cause you're becoming unwound and it's killing me!_

Faith walked around the room, picking up trash, used condoms, etc., swaying her hips to the bass line and humming along.

Everyone complains about you _They don't even know what I've been through _

_I don't have the pain to doubt you _

_I just wanna throw you to the CROWD!_

'Yeah, B. You'd like that...' She found herself thinking, not taking notice of the strange nature of the song.

_Ask them if you want _

_I'll tell you what they'll say _

_A hundred million people voting my way _

_Loud _

Everything is wrong 

_With everything you say _

_A hundred million people seeing my way!_

Faith stopped for a moment. Grinning. She pointed her toe to the ground and did a little curtsey. "Oh but I'm **Buffy**! I'm never **ever **wrong!"

_Go ahead play the hero, this time _

_If you have any spine _

_I'm at tolerant zero today _

_You can say anything to make me stay _

_With everything that's happened to me _

_I'm losing faith in everything I see _

Waiting for the walls to break free 

_I'm listening but I can't hear a sound_

She stopped abruptly at the mention of her name, and she suddenly found herself piecing parts of the lyrics together. It was way too coincidental, but it really meant something to her, something that hurt. She walked to the radio and switched stations, catching the end of another strange song.

_'Cause I gotta have faith..._

The song finished, and her head started throbbing. She turned off the radio and decided to sleep for a while. She wasn't feeling too well anymore.

(AN: Sorry, I know this chapter had a bit more song than story, but the next chapter contains a really HUGE twist. –suspenseful announcer voice-One without explanation, one with out cause! One that crosses so quickly past all boundaries that... you'll have to read it to believe it! Stay Tuned! XD)


	3. She's Not Coming Back

Author: BlackHeartedRebel

Summary: Over the course of two weeks, the songs Buffy and the gang hear on the radio become more than coincidental. Could there be someone watching them? (Romance Femslash,) You dun like? Then be gone. I think this takes place in the last season.

Pairings: B/F, MINOR W/K, W/T (you'll see, oh you'll see. -Evil laugh-: P) and very minor F/ "?". Also, a small mention of the forever-evil, B/S pairing (Eventually).

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Sorry for the No-Posty-ness, but I've been really busy with school and things, plus a touch of writers block from stress I suppose.

All lyrics in square brackets mean that the song is already playing when the character turns the radio on

_**I'm comin' 'round to open the blinds **_

_**You can't hide here any longer **_

_**My God you need to rinse those puffy eyes **_

_**You can't last here any longer **_

_**And yes they'll ask you where you've been **_

_**And you'll have to tell them again and again.**_

Willow folded the small t-shirt half-heartedly. She put it down in the pile, and it unfolded, again, for the third time. She absently picked it up again and folded it once more. The reason behind her distance was today… the anniversary of Tara's death. The red-head's ears tuned into the rain tapping on the window ledge, and she thought of the first night she and Tara had ever been together.

It's extra flamey… Kept running through her mind, and she almost smiled every time. She missed the blonde so much, and to this day, three years later, her heart still ached and yearned to be near her. She wanted to visit the gravesite again this year, as she had done each one before, but she was with Kennedy now, and she was positive it wouldn't be right. 

"Will, do you have my purple socks? With the monkeys on them?" Dawn's high-pitched voice rung through her ears and snapped her out of her trance.

"Hmm?" She asked, looking up.

"Purple socks with the… here!" The teenager squealed slightly and pulled one of them out from under the pile of laundry. "Have you seen the other one?" She asked, taking slight notice of Willow's face.

"Will…? You know, you should go visit her." Dawn said knowingly, one eyebrow raised.

Willow sighed and tilted her head to the side.

"I wish I could, Dawnie, but…"

"Don't let **her** stop you." Dawn said bitterly, grossing her arms and rolling her eyes. She had never liked Kennedy too much, and it was times like this that made her dislike her even more.

"I really shouldn't. But I have to, it's just not right for me to still be hurting after all this time." Willow said convincingly. Dawn didn't buy it. She sat down on the bed, her eyebrows drawn together in an inquisitive frown.

_**And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day.**_

_**Well I promise you you'll see the sun again**_

_**And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness **_

_**And I promise you you'll see the sun again.**_

"Do you… love her?"

"Yes, very much."

"I meant Kennedy." Dawn said with a smirk.

"Oh… I… don't know." Willow said, frowning and looking up at the ceiling.

Dawn raised her eyebrows and yanked the sock out of the Wicca's hand.

"Got it!" She said, and ran out of the room.

The action was lost on Willow, as she was still deep in thought. Did she ever really **love **Kennedy? Or was it just a quick fix for her problem? She picked up the phone, and dialed a number.

"Yeah, hi baby… um… I might not be home when you get off. Yeah, I'm gonna go out for a while… yeah… you too, bye." She said, and hung up. She only realized just now that all the times Kennedy had said 'I love you', Willow had vaguely returned a 'same here', or 'you too'… She couldn't help but wonder if Kennedy knew what she was to her all along.

She sighed, knowing that she should get moving before the cemetery closed. She glanced at her watch, and saw that she had a couple hours to spare. The cemetery was just around the corner, so that would give her an hour to finish up the laundry, and an hour to confess, and confide in Tara's tombstone.

She decided that she would need some music to pass the time, and she flicked on her alarm clock radio. It didn't get the best of signals, but it would do. She twisted the knob, searching for a working station. All the station's she usually listened to were heavy on static and unclear, which she assumed was from the rain. She came across the only working station: Mello Music 96.4

Willow sighed; she really didn't need anything else slow and painful flowing into her other than her own thoughts and blood. _God, I need her…_

_**Come on take my hand **_

_**We're going for a walk,**_

_**I know you can,**_

_**You can wear anything as long as it's not black **_

_**Please don't mourn forever **_

_**She's not coming back**_

She sniffed, and these few lyrics pierced straight through her.

"She's… she's never coming back…" She whispered to herself, sliding down to sit on the floor, knees clenched to her chest.

_**And yes they'll ask you where you've been **_

_**And you'll have to tell them again and again **_

_**And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day **_

_**Well I promise you you'll see the sun again **_

_**And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness **_

_**And I promise you you'll see the sun again **_

_**And I promise you you'll see the sun again **_

_**Do you remember telling me you found the sweetest thing of all **_

_**You said one day this was worth dying for **_

_**So be thankful you knew her at all... **_

_**But it's no more**_

Willow nodded to herself, as if there was a person in front of her, speaking to her, pointing out facts and telling her she should forget Tara. Her Tara. She wouldn't have it, and she couldn't.

_**And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness**_

She stood up, and flung the laundry off the bed, grabbing her coat which was concealed beneath it, and slipped it on, walking out and closing the door quietly.

_**See the sun again…**_

_**Sun again….**_

_**See the sun again…**_

I fragile looking hand reached put from behind the door, and switched off the radio. They then dropped their black hooded arms to their sides, and whispered.

"_Yes… she will see the sun again…"_

And faded into the shadows.

(A.N. : Stay tuned for Part 2)


	4. When She Makes Me Sad

(A/N: There's really no radio usage in this chapter, but the "spell" they're under extends to songs replaying in their thoughts. Flashbacks are in +text+.)

Radio Conspiracy Theory 

Chapter 4

Willow knelt on the cold damp grass that now grew thickly around Tara's grave. Distant flashbacks of semi-unwelcome memories swarmed her head, and she sobbed.

+The air was filled with the scent of freshly unearthed soil, and her cheeks were soaked with tears, her shoulders trembling violently with each breath. She was gone, and she couldn't try to comprehend the emptiness inside of her. She could feel it, like she was just an outer shell of skin and emotion, and the rest of her was this black and empty void. Tara's void. She wanted her baby back, and no number of tears or murderous rages could ever bring her back. It made her feel so helpless, and incredibly ignorant that she only realized now, far too late how much she needed Tara, and how she tried to use magic to keep imperfections to a minimum. _Little fight, toss in a spell, argument, and make her forget, what the hell, right Will?_ She thought to herself angrily, and she wanted to die too. She felt she needed to be in a hell dimension, total opposite of where Tara deserved to be right now. Willow hoped she was in heaven. The best possible heaven anyone could ever dream of. Even that wouldn't have been worthy+.

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame._

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through and covered me_

_I'd do anything to have her for myself_

_Just to have her for myself_

_Now I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do when she makes me sad._

_She is everything to me,_

_The unrequited dream,_

_A song that no one sings,_

_The unattainable._

_She's a myth that I have to believe in,_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason,_

_I don't know what to do; I don't know what to do when she makes me sad…_

"I'm so sorry, baby…" She whispered, and she placed a single long-stemmed white rose onto the lawn in front of Tara's tombstone. She looked up to the sky, and realized it was very dark. She checked her watch.

"Seven thirty…" she said to herself. She had been sitting there for nearly 3 hours, crying, mourning, and missing her baby. Kennedy was probably worried sick. Willow prayed for her sake that she wouldn't dare come find Willow here. She… she wasn't allowed. Willow didn't want Tara to see her make-believe life that she had built from the ground up. Kennedy wasn't real to her, and Willow knew it. It was like Spike was to Buffy. It was just… a quick fix to a temporary problem. Willow chuckled to herself bitterly. Her parents had used that slogan to describe suicide. That's what Tara's death was to her, anyways. She hadn't really been totally alive ever since. Sure, she was living, breathing, but she wasn't feeling. She couldn't. Emotions would mean abandoning Tara's absence. Emotions would make her finally realize she wasn't there.

She found herself sobbing again. She held onto Tara's tombstone, heaving forward, her forehead scrunched up into a tortured frown. Above her head, where she couldn't see, her hands were glowing. Not from moonlight, they were glistening with magical essence. She had lost control of her power before, but she had felt it, and been able to stop it. This magic, pure in agony and pain flowed into the polished stone, down into the casket six feet below the surface, and small unnoticeable tremors emanated from it. Willow's tears glowed bright silver as they dripped from her face and were absorbed into the soil.

She would have to stay here for a while longer. She couldn't leave yet.

_But I wont let this build up inside of me,_

_I wont let this build up inside of me,_

I wont let this build up inside of me, 

_I wont let this build up inside of me,_

_A catch in my throat,_

_Choke, torn into pieces I won't - No_

_I don't want to be this,_

_But I won't let this build up inside of me (won't let this build up inside of me)_

Willow rose at the crack of dawn, shocked that she had fallen asleep. Her back was to Tara's grave, and her right side was coated in crusted mud, and water. She was more shocked at the fact that no vampires had so much as disturbed her slumber, let alone bite her. She began to roll over, and her foot fell into an empty hole in the ground. She jolted up; gasping loudly as she found that Tara's stone was gone too. There was no sign of a burial ever taking place here. Her eyes widened, and they bulged, and a lump formed in her throat. What the hell had happened? And how did she not notice it?

She looked at her watch and it was 7:30. 'What?' she tapped it, and put her ear to hit, not hearing a tick. It was dead. A sense of panic struck her full force, and she stood up, running to the exit of the Cemetery and out into the parking lot. She looked at her hands; they were trembling and shaking. No use driving, she'd just make her situation worse. 'What exactly _is_ my situation? I fell asleep beside my dead girlfriend's grave and now it's not **there**?' She thought, and she could hear her heart.

She began running again, trying so hard to remember where the hell her home was. She remembered and quicker than she assumed was possible for her small body, she ran.

She burst in the door, and nearly walked into a startled Kennedy.

"Will? Babe where have you been?" Kennedy asked, stepping closer to touch Willow's face, to see if she was ok. The redhead stepped out of the way, totally ignoring her girlfriend and running around the floor. The kitchen: no Buffy. The dining room: no Buffy. The living room: Yet again, no Buffy.

"Where's Buffy?" Willow half-screamed, to anyone who was willing to hear.

"Up here, Will!" A voice called back. Buffy.

Willow found the stares, she was sweating, and panting and her heart was on the verge of failure, but she couldn't possibly care less.

"Just one sec, I'm getting…." Buffy began, but was interrupted by Willow bursting in the door.

"Changed!" She squealed. Not that it mattered, Willow had seen everything more in depth than Buffy herself could have.

"Tara's gone." The witch stated, not having blinked once.

"W…what?" Buffy asked, her eyes imitating Willow's.

"She…she's gone, like… there's…there's n-nothing!" Willow blurted out, stuttering in panic.

"Where were you…?" Buffy asked.

"I was there! I slept beside the fucking tomb!" She exclaimed in response.

Buffy finished putting her shirt on and put two strong, comforting hands on Willow's shoulders.

"Did you hear anything?" She asked, looking the redhead directly in the eyes.

"Nothing!"

"Did you… do any spells?" Buffy asked carefully.

Willow shook her head, her face taking on the innocent features of a child who just lost her mother. Buffy nearly cried at the sight, it was far too familiar to her, as Dawn showed the same look when she told her Joyce was dead.

Before any more could be said, there was a gentle knock at the door. Willow spun around, barreling down the stairs. Doors meant answers, and she could certainly use one right now.

"Hi, can I help you?" She stopped hearing Kennedy speak to the visitor.

A Blonde girl stepped in, looking around.

"Hello…um. W-who're you?" She asked in a quiet voice. The girl looked like she thought she was in the wrong house for a minute, until she saw Willow standing on the stares, when she smiled.

Buffy was just in time to catch her.


	5. Seeing When Eyes Are Blind

Disclaimer: See chapter for details.

A/N: No lyrics in this chapter, folks. Sorry,but I'm not sure exactly what regulations are on any lyrics posted, but I just got a story banned because of it. Anyways, this is basically a small intermission that might explain a few things.Buffy's POV in italics.

* * *

Tara's instinct was supposed to be 'Rush forward, help lover', but her thoughts were telling her something completely different. A strange aura swept over the air, of tension, pain and confusion. She knew she had only gone to for a walk, but she also knew that whatever seemed normal in this world never was. 

The brunette, butchy-type girl ran and picked Willow up from Buffy's arms, carrying her to the couch and laying her down. Buffy stood beside Tara, staring at her. She could feel eyes on her, but avoided connecting with them. She was just as confused about this as anyone else, and had no answers to offer.

_What was I seeing? Was it a demon in her likeness or... was it really Tara? I had so many questions as I'm sure Kennedy and Willow did, but I recalled the memory of when I was brought back.; there were so many questions, but everything was too bright and hot and distracting to answer. I remembered the pain, and the loneliness, but also the inclination to touch someone._

_I watched Kennedy prop pillows on the arm of the couch beneathe Willow's head. When she looked up I wanted to grab Tara and run._

"I don't know who the fuck you are, or why you're doing here, but I'd recommend you leave before I make you." The brunette muttered. Fear flickered in Tara's eyes briefly before she remembered there was nohing to worry about. Buffy would protect her, she hoped.

She opened her mouth to speak but words failed her as her throat was sandy and dry.

"Kennedy, go get Tara a glass of water." Buffy spoke firmly.

"T-Tara...?" Her eyes widened. Buffy made a face at her and Kennedy was off.

Buffy turned and faced her, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Tell me how this happened."

"I...uk.." It was more difficult to speak now than it had been with her stutter.

Kennedy returned with a cold glass of water, and handed it to Tara, looking defeated and lost.

Tara took it and nodded thanks, drinking it quickly without stopping for breath.

"Being dead kinda makes you thirsty, I guess." Kennedy muttered, sitting down on a chair, averting her eyes as Buffy glared at her.

"Better?" Buffy asked, taking the glass from her and putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Y-yes." Tara began, sounding normal again. "Buffy, what happened here? A-and what does she mean I'm dead? Who _is_ she anyways?" Tara frowned deeply, a crease becoming visible on her forehead.

Buffy sighed. "I think you should sit before I even try to start to explain."

_Where the hell could I start? Willow was out cold so she would be no help, and I didn't trust Kennedy to say a word._

_"I'm Kennedy, the bad, malfunctioning replacement." She mumbled into a pillow she had on her knees._

_"Shut up, okay?" I looked at her and then back at Tara. Pfft, replacement. Hardly._

_"That's Kennedy, Willow's... girlfriend." I proceeded with caution. I didn't want Tara to get confused and hurt. She seemed okay, though. Knowing her, if strength is visible on the outside it most likely exists on the inside too. Do I know her? Did I ever? Wow, I have a lot of questions suddenly._

_"Um... I guess there's no way to step around the whole you being dead thing..."_

_"How long?" She asked quietly, looking at Willow subtley._

_"A couple years... I guess." Tara nodded. I think she just made some sort of inner peace with herself, knowing that Willow was alright, and moving along well. She was, but I still don't think Will ever got over Tara. I know I didn't. That sounded uber wrong... what I meant was Tara was a good friend, and she was missed a lot by everyone. Oh my god, Dawn. She should be home soon..._

_As if on cue, I heard the door creak open._

_"Buffy, I'm home...What the..." her eyes widened._

_"Don't you DARE faint too."_

_"Why would I faint?" Dawn made a face and walked past me, right past Tara, who was very visible._

_"Dawn? Are you okay?" What the hell? I looked on in confusion as she poked Willow._

_"What's up with her? I'm fine... what's up with you guys today?" Tara ducked her head down, her hair falling over her eyes. Just like she used to do. I pointed to her with my mouth gaping open._

_"Dawn...how do you not...?"_

_"She can't." Tara whispered._

_"What? The curtains? Yes, Buffy, they go on the windows." She mocked me._

_I sighed. "Dawn...why don't you go over to Janice's tonight for dinner?" I had to get something solved._

_"Really? COOL!" She shrieked in her usual Dawn tone and ran upstairs, probably to call Janice._

_"Tara... what the hell is going on?" I whispered, even though Dawn was out of hearing range._

_"She can't see me, because I'm..." Tara looked down, drifting off._

_"What? You're what?" I put my hands on her shoulders._

_"A ghost." I recieved a reply from Willow, who was sitting up slowly._


End file.
